Legends:Batalha de Utapau
A Batalha de Utapau foi uma das últimas batalhas das Guerras Clônicas entre a República Galáctica e a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, e foi uma das últimas batalhas do Cerco à Orla Exterior. Provaria ser fundamental devido à morte do General Grievous nas mãos de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Esta foi a última grande batalha, antes da destruição total da Ordem Jedi e a queda da República. Prelúdio Após três anos de luta, a República Galáctica começou a ganhar uma vantagem sobre a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, cujo líder foi morto, seu Chefe de Estado Conde Dookan. A Inteligência Clone da República logo conseguiu descobrir a localização do General Grievous, que sucedeu Dookan como Chefe de Estado. O General Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi organizou uma frota de Destroiers Estelares classe Venator carregando um exército grande o suficiente para capturar três sistemas estelares, liderado pelo Comandante Cody. Alguns membros da famosa 501ª Legião estavam entre os clones em vigor. Kenobi, foi encarregado de criar as defesas de perímetro em torno do Hangar 10. Fazendo contato thumb|left|[[Legends:Obi-Wan Kenobi|Obi-Wan é recebido por Tion Medon.]] Kenobi chegou em Utapau em seu Eta-2 Inteceptor classe Actis sob o pretexto de abastecer a sua nave. Ele foi saudado por Tion Medon, o Administrador do Porto de Pau City, observado à distância por um dos MagnaGuardas de Grievous. Medon revelou que a cidade estava sendo usada como esconderijo por Grievous e seu exército de droides de batalha. Não só isso, o exército de droides, estava ciente de sua presença e ordenou Medon dizer à Obi-Wan da sua posição lá. O Jedi enviou o droide R4-G9 voar de volta às forças da República e informar aos clones da situação, mas ele permaneceu em Pau City para enfrentar Grievous. Kenobi comandou uma besta varactyl chamado Boga como montaria, e andou em segredo para o décimo nível de Pau City, onde Medon, tinha lhe dito onde os Separatistas estavam se escondendo. Infiltrando-se no Hangar 10 da nave central classe Lucrehulk Unlimited Projection que serviu como centro de comando para os Separatistas, ele foi para uma plataforma com vista para o hangar onde ele assistiu uma reunião do Conselho Separatista. Enfrentando Grievous Durante a reunião com os líderes separatistas, Grievous informou que ele esperava um ataque da República e, portanto, eles deveriam ir para o planeta Mustafar. Após o Conselho Separatista ir embora, Kenobi se revelou. Descendo da passarela acima do hangar, Obi-Wan foi imediatamente cercado por droides de batalha e confrontado por quatro IG-100 MagnaGuardas que faziam a guarda de Grievous. Kenobi derrotou-os rapidamente usando a Força para deslocar um módulo de carga pendurado no teto esmagando três deles, e casualmente Obi-Wan decapitou o único sobrevivente. thumb|left|Obi-Wan encara o General Grievous As tropas de Grievous se prepararam para abrir fogo sobre Kenobi, mas Grievous impediu-os. Decidindo desafiar Obi-Wan ele mesmo, o Ciborgue dividiu seu exército ao longo de seus comprimentos em quatro anexos distintos. Mostrando quatro sabres de luz ele virou dois deles rapidamente em um movimento giratório e avançou sobre o Jedi. No entanto, Obi-Wan foi lentamente recuando diante do General; antes de empurrar seu sabre de luz nos sabres giratórios de Grievous, Kenobi envolveu o ciborgue em uma espetacular, apesar de breve exposição, de combate com sabre de luz. Grievous desencadeou uma onda de ataques e golpes imprevisíveis, elevando o ataque até demonstrar mais de vinte golpes por segundo. No entanto, ele manteve-se incapaz de penetrar a defesa de Kenobi, então ele aumentou seus ataques ainda mais. O sabre de Obi-Wan, em vez de interceptar os sabres de Grievous acabou cortando o punho esquerdo inferior do ciborgue. Encarando com surpresa seu coto de braço, o General se jogou em outro ataque. Depois de outro breve ataque de esgrima, outro dos sabres de luz de Grievous, ainda em sua mão de metal, saltou no convés. Naquele momento, Cody e o exército de Clones chegaram. Enquanto Kenobi e Grievous lutavam, várias dezenas de clones conseguiram infiltrar-se na Unlimited Projection e rapidamente atacaram os soldados droides. A Batalha Cavalaria Clone Comandante Cody levou o Batalhão de Ataque 212 no assaulto às forças separatistas em Pau City, auxiliados pelos guerreiros nativos que também queriam os separatistas bem longe dali. Dois batalhões atacaram com força total, com o terceiro para a prestação de reforços e cobrir rotas de fuga. Os Hailfire Droides tentaram repelir os clones rapidamente, mas foram destruídos pelo Star Destroyer classe Venator, Vigilance. thumb|A Batalha de Utapau começa Os soldados da 501ª Legião capturaram vários postos de segurança em Pau City eles mesmos, em articulação com Obi-Wan no hangar da Unlimited Projection. Uma vez que eles derrubaram duas torres de turbolasers, um suporte pesado de fogo dos LAAT/i dizimou vários droides no hangar. Eles desferiram um golpe fatal, tirando do complexo um grande poder da CSI, deixando as tropas em Utapau bagunçadas. Grievous em retirada thumb|left|Grievous montando sua Wheel Bike Quando as forças da República chegaram, Grievous preparado para retomar o duelo, avançou sobre o seu adversário. No entanto, Obi-Wan usou o Empurrão da Força no General, fazendo-o voar para cima e bater contra o teto. Largando seus dois sabres de luz restantes, ele caiu no chão do hangar. Grievous desarmado optou por fugir. Rastreando sua Wheel Bike, montou-a, apressando-se para fora do hangar e acabou caindo nos níveis mais baixos da cidade, esmagando tudo em seu caminho, enquanto ele corria em direção a uma plataforma de lançamento onde sua nave particular o esperava. Kenobi o perseguiu em seu varactyl, Boga, mas perdeu seu sabre de luz após o choque brusco quando saiu do hangar. Obi-Wan perseguiu Grievous em uma corrida furiosa através das ruas de Pau City enquanto a batalha se desenrolava ao redor deles. Como o Jedi, com um impulso, alcançou o General, o ciborgue acertou Boga com um Electrostaff (arma de um MagnaGuarda) que ele encontrou na wheel bike. Kenobi conseguiu agarrar o cabo da arma e tirá-la das mãos do General. Obi-Wan, em seguida, tentou destruir as rodas do veículo de Grievous com ela antes de atacar o General com a mesma arma. Grievous conseguiu recuperar da mão dele e puxou de volta, com Kenobi junto com ele. Como os dois lutaram pelo controle da wheel bike, Grievous puxou um blaster e tentou atirar em Obi-Wan, no entanto o Jedi conseguiu evitar os tiros. Infelizmente, os movimentos de Kenobi desequilibraram a wheel bike, fazendo com que ela virasse, e eles acabaram chegando à plataforma de lançamento de Grievous. Enquanto eles estavam sendo jogados para fora, a wheel bike derrapou para fora da plataforma e caiu buraco abaixo. A morte do General Grievous Os dois adversários se recuperaram rapidamente, Obi-Wan brandindo a electrostaff contra o blaster-wielding de Grievous. Desarmando o General, Kenobi começou desencadeando uma série de golpes contra o tronco do ciborgue, derrubando Grievous. O General revidou com um chute que jogou Obi-Wan no chão da plataforma. Como Kenobi recuperou seus pés, Grievous fechou a distância, envolvendo Obi-Wan em um combate corpo a corpo. Enquanto o exoesqueleto mecânico lhe proporcionou uma vantagem clara, Kenobi conseguiu se erguer além das placas de armorplast que protegiam os órgãos internos de Grievous, antes de ser jogado no chão. Kenobi, contra-atacou, chutando a perna de Grievous, mas apenas se machucou contra o durasteel rígido. thumb|General Kenobi olha para o falecido [[Legends:General|General Grievous]] Grievous agarrou Kenobi pelo colarinho e jogou-o para forma da plataforma, com Obi-Wan mal conseguindo agarrar a borda. Grievous recuperou o electrostaff e avançou sobre o Jedi para entregar o golpe final. Desesperadamente pendurado na borda, Kenobi usou a Força para invocar o blaster de Grievous à sua mão. Mirando nas lacunas da armadura do General ele atirou nos órgãos expostos, fazendo o tecido dele pegar fogo. Os órgãos internos de Grievous queimaram de forma violenta, matando dolorosamente o General Separatista. Continuação do combate thumb|left|Clone troopers de Cody em batalha Apesar da destruição das antenas de Controle Droide a bordo da Unlimited Projection, o exército de droides continuou lutando. No entanto, eles foram massacrados e tornaram-se submissos pelo fogo persistente dos LAAT/i Gunship. O Hangar 10 foi conquistado pela 501ª Legião. As Torres Anti-Aéreas localizadas no hangar abriram fogo sobre os LAAT que estavam destruindo tanques no hangar, mas a 501ª Legião desativou as torres. A partir do hangar, eles lançaram um ataque a outro posto da Confederação com TX-130 fighter tanks. O posto foi bombardeado por LAATs e tanques remanescentes da CSI foram destruídos. À destruição do Pilar de Energia Principal ATX só coube assistir a uma empolgante vitória da República. Obi-Wan, montado em Boga, voltou aos clones, tendo seu sabre de luz devolvido pelo Comandante Cody antes de subir a uma borda do penhasco em direção ao Quartel-General Separatista. Ordem 66 thumb|[[Legends:Palpatine|Palpatine falando para o Comandante Cody para Executar a Ordem 66.]] Foi então que o Comandante Cody recebeu uma mensagem de Palpatine, instruindo-o a executar a Ordem 66. Cody ordenou que um andador AT-TE atirasse com o seu canhão principal em Obi-Wan Kenobi , que estava subindo a falésia em direção ao Quartel-General Separatista. Boga de alguma forma sentiu o perigo e pulou na frente do tiro, salvando Kenobi, que caiu buraco abaixo. Cody enviou Probe Droides ao buraco para encontrar o corpo do Jedi e verificar se ele estava vivo ou morto. Contudo, as sondas de Cody foram devoradas pelos monstros da caverna local, que tinham sido enganados por Kenobi com um truque mental Jedi fazendo-os acreditar que na verdade as sondas eram ótimas iguarias. Obi-Wan então utilizou destreza e violência discreta para subir de volta até Cidade Pau para chegar à nave de Grievous. Utilizando a nave do General, ele então fugiu de Utapau. thumb|Quando a [[Legends:Ordem 66|Ordem 66 foi executada, Obi-Wan e Boga caíram buraco abaixo]] Resultado Os clones, após um longo período de luta, finalmente triunfaram na Cidade Pau . No entanto, como a CSI controlava várias cidades em Utapau - bem como o resto do planeta - a luta continuou até a desativação do exército de droides por Darth Vader em Mustafar, um curto período de tempo mais tarde. Mortos: Ki-Adi-Mundi Plo Koon Stass Allie Luminara Unduli Aayla Secura Sors Bandeam Legends:Nem Bees Nem Bees Bene Olana Chion Cin Drallig Zett Jukassa Jurokk Serra Keto Saras Loorne Whie Malreaux Jocasta Nu Barriss Offee Sev Simms Tra'avis Nos bastidores Na adaptção do videogame de ''A Vingança dos Sith, os níveis da Cidade Pau desconsideram totalamente Boga. Além disso, Grievous é morto depois de ser esfaqueado no intestino por Kenobi e torrado com a sua armadura defeituosa. Durante a execução da Ordem 66, os clones atiraram em Obi-Wan com um LAAT em vez de disparar um tiro do canhão do AT-TE sobre ele, o que resultou em Obi-Wan recuar através do campo de batalha, matando muitos clones e andadores AT-RT, e desativar um tanque Juggernault. Na versão novelizada de A Vingança dos Sith, é dito que Darth Sidious planejou essa batalha para manter o mentor de Anakin longe dele e para, eventualmente, eliminar o General Grievous. Aparições *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith romance'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith (video game)'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith romance júnior'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars: Grievous Getaway'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' * Fontes *''A Vingança dos Sith: Incridble Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictonary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross Section'' *''Classic Moment - Star Wars Insider 105'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' (mencionado apenas indiretamente) *''Utapau in the Databank'' *''Utapaun in the Databank'' Categoria:Batalhas das Guerras Clônicas Categoria:Batalhas do Grande Purgo Jedi Categoria:Batalhas dos Cercos da Orla Exterior